The Muggle Pureblood Year One
by HannahNoel1217
Summary: Meet Ria Bentley: raised by her mother as an Americanized British Muggle.  She always knew she was different, and it was confirmed when she was eleven years old.  Summary stinks, but please read and review!.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again. I've decided that I'm going to try doing two stories at the same time. This idea came into my head in my dreams last night…weird right? Again, I am looking for characters to be in this, so PM or Review to get your character in! Please remind me to update if I don't for like two weeks on either story! They are probably sitting in my computer being forgotten to put onto Fan Fiction…**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter and all related things. I'm just borrowing them for the enjoyment of others, not profit.**

Chapter I

There I was, standing in an open field. No one else was there but me, a wand, and a broomstick. What in the world was I going to do with these things? My red curly hair was in my face, just like any other day, so I tied it back with a hair tie conveniently on my wrist. Suddenly, a cloaked man comes charging at me on a broom.

Crap.

My body then takes over, my leg swings over the broomstick that is now parallel to the ground and my body tells me to kick off, so I do.

Double crap.

I actually was able to fly, which was a shock to me all around. I flew over toward the woods that just appeared and stopped to look at my surroundings. I saw the guy coming toward me again and my arm suddenly flicked my wand and I yelled, '_STUPEFY_'. He flew across the area, leaving his broom to fall to the ground. I can do this. I can beat the others.

"_Ria, wake up!_" I heard from outside my dream. No Mom! Not now! The dream is actually starting to look like it is going to have a good outcome!

"Mmmmmm…." I mumbled to my mother. It was summer vacation. She should not by any circumstances be waking me up at 6 in the morning.

The dream stopped. I always had that dream so it didn't really matter if Mom stopped it. The same dream would just keep coming back and back again…sort of like my mind was trying to tell me something…

"Mom! It's really early!" I said looking at my alarm clock, "Why are we getting up so early?"

"Ria, I need to talk to you. It's kind of important…" Mom looked seriously. I was only eleven and I knew when Mom really needed to talk seriously.

I got out of bed and changed quickly. I just threw on sweat shorts and a tank top. The summers in Buffalo are brutal, especially since I hate summer.

Mom met me in the living room and had my favorite breakfast there sitting for me on the coffee table of sausage, French toast, and milk. "What's up, Mom?" I said sneakily.

Mom looked at me like she was going to start crying. "Ria…I don't know how I'm going to tell you this…" She paused, then took a deep breath and continued, "Maria Elizabeth Bentley, you are adopted. And you are a witch."

**I know, this was a sucky beginning to this…I promise it will get better! And longer…. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I was unable to fall asleep tonight, so I decided to write this next chapter too. Same things apply: rate, comment, review, all of the above. New characters can go to email, PM, review, all of the above. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. End of story.**

Chapter II

I was dumbfounded. Shocked. Everything in between. Was Mom joking or was she telling the truth? I'm going to go with the truth since she is crying.

"Mom why didn't you tell me this sooner? And I'm a what?" I blurted out. How can I be a witch? Don't those kinds of people learn about that sort of thing when they are younger than eleven years old?

She looked at me and calmed down a bit. "You know that you never grew up with a father around, since he left when you were very young. I was unable to get pregnant when me and your father were together, and we desperately wanted a child. Your biological mother seemed very young and unable to take care of a child. Looked like she was about to raise you on her own I think. Your father brought up the idea of adopting you to me and I agreed and your biological mother was up for it. She gave birth to you and we moved to America because of your dad's job. Your biological mom had brought up something about being a witch, but we thought she was just joking since she told us when she was in labor.

"As you grew older, you started to look sort of like your father and I. The only thing that was really different was your bright red hair. When your dad left, I thought I could pull off being your biological mom instead of your adoptive mom."

"So you lied to me my whole life?" I said, starting to get angry at her. I can't believe this! My mom isn't really my real mom! "Do you even know my mom's name? Or my dad's?"

"Your mom's name is Lavender. That's all we knew about her. She never said anything of your father, so it was probably a touchy subject. She did leave this though for you. She said to give it to you when you received your letter about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the magical school for people of your kind in the UK." She reached over the table to her right and passed me an envelope with _Maria _written on the front. I left to go up to my room and shut the door to read it. Mom wouldn't mind that I left her to read the letter in private…I hope…

I opened it and found a few pieces of paper on the inside, saying:

_My dearest daughter Maria,_

_Your mother should have given this letter to you after you got your Hogwarts letter by owl. Hopefully after reading this note you will understand why I couldn't keep you to raise as my own, and hopefully when you return to the magical world, I will be able to reunite with you again someday._

_Here is some background about me. First off, my name is Lavender. Lavender Brown. I was sorted into Gryffindor along with your father. Yes, your father. He was two years ahead of me at Hogwarts, and I was in the same year as his brother named Ron. I dated him once, but I was quickly shot down for his wife now named Hermione. Anyway, I must explain to you the magical world._

_You are from England, a very popular area of magic. There's Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. When you arrive at Hogwarts, you will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hopefully you will be sorted into Gryffindor, of course!_

_You will be returning to England soon enough and I don't know where I will be when you return. I know where your father will probably be though. Go to Diagon Alley and look for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Believe me, it won't be that hard to find. Ask for George Weasley, he has to still own that place at this time. _

_George is your father. There is a letter in the envelope for him. Hand it to him and he will understand. Hopefully he will let you stay with him too since you need to be living in a magical environment. If he doesn't let you for some reason, try to find me and I will welcome you with open arms. I would have taken care of you when you were younger, but I was only 24 and it was after the Battle of Hogwarts and not properly fit to be taking care of a child._

_I hope this note makes more sense to you now, Maria. I will always love you and hopefully I will see you soon._

_Love your mother,_

_Lavender Brown_

**I hope you liked this chapter! It was really hard to write. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I am so happy that people actually liked this story! I thought people wouldn't like it…I'm a very negative person I guess…**

**I kind of need characters who are going to go to school with Ria, so if you have any ideas that would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to be boring this time and just state that I don't own HP.**

Chapter III

"How am I supposed to get to Diagon Alley anyway?" I whispered to myself, dropping the envelope on the ground to go and look it up on Google on my computer. I looked back down at the envelope to find a green powder fall out of it, along with another small note.

"Wow, Mom. You are full of so many different tricks." I picked up the envelope, yet again, after putting the powder back into the envelope. I next read the note.

_Maria,_

_I know you are probably tired of these notes, but there is one more thing I must tell you. Use the powder inside the envelope and use the Floo Network. Just step into your fireplace (or any fireplace) and yell "Leaky Cauldron" while holding your belongings and throwing down the powder. Try to speak clearly, or you could end up somewhere you shouldn't be. It's happened before, trust me._

_Lavender_

Wow, that was really specific. Good thing I have a birth mom that gives good directions on how to do things. My mind was now dead set. I was going to Hogwarts whether my adopted mom wanted me to go or not. I needed to see where Lavender and George, or rather Mom and Dad, grew up and learned magic. I really hope my adopted mom won't mind that I will be basically moving to England, meeting my birth dad and hopefully my birth mom.

I walked back down stairs to find my mom online. Probably trying to look up things about Hogwarts, which probably aren't online. "Mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I went to sit down and she let me sit down next to her.

"Mom, I want to go to Hogwarts. My birth mom, from what the letter says, really wants me to go there. I want to meet her someday, along with my birth dad. The only way I can do that is if I go to live in the magical world and go to Hogwarts." I said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Ria. I know you really want to go to this school for magical people…"

"It's witches and wizards, Mom."

"Yes, well, anyway…are you sure this school even exists? Your mum could have been just saying that so then you could believe her." Mom said, getting angry. It doesn't seem that she likes my idea whatsoever.

"Mom I really want to go…." I was cut off by an owl flying into the window and perching itself on the end of the couch. The owl had a letter in its beak, and gestured for me to take it. I took it out of its beak and it flew out the window.

The envelope had my name written on it, along with my address. I flipped the envelope over to find a wax imprint holding the envelope closed. The wax was red and had an 'H' imprinted into it. I opened the envelope and took out the letter. I opened it and it read:

_Dear Miss Bentley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Mom…you still think she's lying?" I said, handing her the letter. She read it, but still didn't seem too happy about the idea.

"I still think no, Ria." Mom said.

"But Mom! If this is where people of my kind are from then I should go!"

"NO RIA! THIS IS FINAL! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Mom yelled, grabbed her purse, and walked out the front door. I heard her start up her car and saw her drive away.

I hate my life.

It was about two hours since our fight and Mom still didn't return home. I tried calling her cell phone, but I got a busy signal every single time. Later on in the day, around noon, the home phone rang. I ran upstairs to the answering machine and waited for the call to go to the machine, since I didn't know the number on the caller ID.

"_Hello, this is Officer Nathaniel Zilliox from the Orchard Park Police Department. I am sorry to inform you that there has been an automobile accident on the Thruway about two hours ago and we must speak to the family of Tara Bentley straight away, since she was killed in the crash by a drunk driver. If you could please call our department straight away that would help us tremendously….."_

What have I done? Tears started to fall down my cheeks and onto the pillow that I was now crying into. This is all my fault and she wouldn't have driven away if it wasn't for me demanding to go to Hogwarts.

I ran to my room and shoved almost everything I owned into suitcases that I found in my closet from our last vacation that I had yet to put back into the basement. The last thing I packed was a picture of my mom and me on our last vacation to Disney World. I started at it for a few moments, then put it on top of my clothes and other items. I managed to fit everything into my two duffel bags, and carried my satchel on my shoulder. I put everything down in the hallway and went into Mom's bedroom. I opened the drawer on her nightstand and took out the emergency money wallet that Mom kept in there for safe keeping. I opened the Velcro and looked inside. There was about two thousand dollars in there, which was perfect. No one really knew that we lived in America: both of my grandparents were dead by the time I was 5 so no one would be looking for me.

I went back into the hallway and grabbed my duffels and went down to the fireplace. I opened Lavender's letter that she gave to me and allowed the powder to fall into the palm of my hand. I stepped into the fireplace with all of my bags and looked around. I quickly ran out of the fireplace, dropped my bags and went back up to Mom's room. On her dresser was a jewelry case. I looked inside and found the necklace that she never took off in there: a 14 caret gold necklace in the shape of a heart that had _Mom_ scribed on the inside with pink roses on it. I took it and put it on my neck. Mom must've taken it off to go into the shower or something before talking to me. Another tear ran down my cheek as I took the whole jewelry case and shoved it into the larger duffel bag downstairs.

Now I was ready. I still had the powder in my hand from the first time I stepped into the fireplace, and I had everything I needed now. I held my closed hand up and shouted, "The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley!" and threw the powder down before being absorbed in green flames.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya readers! Thanks for enjoying reading this story just as much as I enjoy writing this story! Same blah as usual...**

**Yeah...well...hopefully will update GLPS soon, I was on vacation to Ocean City and just got home Sunday, so I'm going to get the chapter I wrote for that story off of Notes on my iPod soon...I'm just way too lazy to do that tonight... :D**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP. I'm gonna be lazy with the disclaimer this time.**

Chapter IV

When the green flames disappeared, I found myself in a pub looking place. The powder must've worked! I stepped out of the fireplace with my bags still on my shoulders.

"May I help you, young lady?" A woman asked me as I exited the fireplace.

I answered with, "Yes, can you direct me to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" She pointed me through to a brick wall and opened it for me.

"Going to be a first year, huh? You look like the right age. Meeting someone in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, you can say that…" If he knew I was coming it would be considered meeting George, or wait, Dad, in his own store. But considering he doesn't know who I am…it wouldn't be considered meeting him. "Thanks so much!"

"Wait! Do you want me to keep your bags here? I can put them in a room for you if you would like." The woman asked. I agreed and handed her my two bags, but told her that I was keeping my satchel. She told me that there was no charge for holding my stuff in a room, which I was happy about.

"Thanks a lot," I told the woman.

"No problem. I'm Hannah Longbottom if you need anything." She said.

Was I supposed to say my name back to her? I don't even know which last name to use anymore, Bentley, Brown or Weasley? Or I could use them all… I'm going to use them all once Dad knows who I am.

"I'm Ria. Ria Bentley Brown." I decided to at least add Mom's name in my name this time. Hannah looked at me a little strange, and I figured that she knew Lavender Brown from somewhere. I sort of brushed it off and smiled at her as I walked into Diagon Alley.

This place was amazing. Truly amazing. There were witches and wizards everywhere, walking around buying things for either school or just for the sake of buying stuff. I was in a state of shock at everything that was going on. I looked down the alley and saw a very large store with the words, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" clearly marked on it in vibrant colors.

No doubt that was it.

I walked into Dad's store still in shock from everything in Diagon Alley. I looked around for maybe someone who looked like me. Taller and a man obviously, but still a redhead and sort of maybe looks like me.

"Hi, can I help you?" A boy about my age asked me. He had medium dark skin and black hair. He

looked way too young to be working there, even in the magic world. Should I risk asking him where Dad is?

What the hey, might as well. "I'm looking for George Weasley. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him." He said, walking toward the back of the store. "I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley." He stopped and extended his arm for me to shake his hand.

Oh my god. He's my brother.

"Ria Bentley Brown. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand, "Are you George's son?"

"Yeah, I also have a sister named Roxanne, she's nine. I'm ten, eleven on the eleventh of August. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

How is he my brother, or rather half-brother, if he is only eight months younger than me? All questions to ask Dad or Mom if I ever find her.

"I'm going to be there this year. I'm eleven, going to be twelve on the seventeenth of December."

"Cool! Hopefully we will be in the same house! My mum and dad were in Gryffindor, so I hope I will be there too!" We continued walking toward the back of store to one of the back registers.

"Dad, are you busy?" Fred asked the man. He looked up. He had my red hair, and it looked like my eye color. A lot about him didn't look like me from what I saw in my quick glance.

"Not at all, Fred. Who is this?"

"Sir, I'm Ria. Ria Bentley Brown. My mother told me to give this to you, if you don't mind reading it." I went into my satchel and took out the envelope and took out the separate envelope with his name on it and handed it to me. He took it and opened it. He read it, his eyes widening as he got to the end.

"Ria, can I talk to you in the back room?" George said. I followed him to the back and he shut the door before Fred could follow us in.

"You said your name was Ria Bentley Brown right?" I nodded. He slumped down into a chair. "Lavender didn't tell me any of this."

"I'm sorry, sir, but did you not know about me?" I didn't want to ask that, but I knew that I would have to eventually.

He sighed, then spoke, "Your mother and I weren't really in love, Ria. It was kind of a one night thing. You seem smart, so I suppose I can tell you.

"It was after the Second Wizarding War, about six years afterward. Your mum and I were both badly injured in the war," He showed me his ear, or well where his ear used to be, "but she was worse off. A werewolf named Greyback injured her into being sort of like a half werewolf. She didn't become a werewolf during a full moon but still showed some signs of being a werewolf. We were both at the Leaky Cauldron on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and we both sort of got drunk off of Firewhiskey. I bet you can tell where that led."

I was speechless. My adopted dad was an alcoholic, so I understood what adults could do when they were drunk, and I figured Firewhiskey was a brand of alcohol in the wizarding world. "So, I'm guessing you never saw my mom after that?"

"No. This is why I never once thought that she was pregnant, because I would have figured that she would have come to find me and let me know. She said in the letter that you gave me from her that you were put up for adoption, are you adoptive parents here in the shop with you?"

"No Mr. Weasley. My adoptive mom just recently died and I haven't seen my adoptive dad in years. My mom just told me about being a witch before she died and I figured I would follow Mom's directions of where to find you." I held my letter from Mom for him to read.

"Please Ria, call me Dad. I won't let a daughter of mine call me Mr. Weasley." He smiled at me.

"So you consider me your daughter then? Even though you just figured out about me? I would understand if you just wanted me to leave, I can get a room in the Leaky Cauldron until school starts up in September…"

"Nonsense! You are definitely my daughter; the Weasley hair should be proof enough. None of my other kids got that gene; Angelina's black hair overpowered the all mighty red hair gene." He laughed.

"Is Angelina your wife?" I asked. Probably a dumb question, but worth asking anyway.

"Yes, and the mother of my son and daughter, your brother and sister. You already met Fred, and knowing him, he is listening on the other side of the door to our conversation. Right, Fred?"

"Right, Dad!" I heard a muffle from the other side of the door and started laughing. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, sure." Dad said. Fred busted opened the door and gave me a huge hug. "You should have told me when we were talking earlier, sis!"

"I wanted to make sure that he was really my dad before I told you, little brother." Fred stuck his tongue out at me. "What's Mum going to say Dad?"

"I don't know, I guess she will have to meet Ria for the first time when we go to dinner at Gran and Gramp's tonight."

"Dinner?" I asked.

"The family's much bigger than the five of us, Ria Weasley, much bigger." Dad said, and Dad and Fred both laughed together.

Should I be scared or something?

**Well? What did you think of George and Ria meeting for the first time? I thought it went pretty well, but I'm the writer, not the reader.**

**Wanna review? Please...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for this! I am so late with updating, it's nuts! I strongly apologize for that. My plan is to update all of my stories before the sixth of this month, maybe this one twice. School for me starts the day after Labor Day, so I won't be able to post after that till probably mid-October or on weekends. **

**I wrote this while talking to Graceelizabeth, the weirdo who I talk about a lot. She approves of this chapter so hopefully you will too! Review please?**

**Disclaimer: The rights to the Harry Potter franchise are sadly not mine to own.**

Chapter V

"What do you want me to do as you are running the store, Dad?" I asked.

Dad thought for a second then said, "You have to start working for the family business sometime, Ria. Fred can show you the ropes."

It's still taking me a bit to get used to my new family. I have a true mother and father, along with a stepmother and two half siblings. And they accept me, even though Mom and Dad weren't legitimately together when I was born, but at least Dad is so easy going about it and wants to take me in, just like Mom said in her letter. It's really weird though being the only one without an accent…well an accent like theirs. Probably should start saying Mum instead of Mom as a start to being British.

Fred showed me around the store and explained some of the joke items that Dad made. Then we went into the back and he explained our family.

"We have 5 uncles and one aunt: Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny. Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur and they have our three cousins, Victoire, Louis and Dominique. Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and they have Lucy and Molly. Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione and they have Rosie and Hugo. Aunt Ginny married Uncle Harry and they have James, Albus and Lily, along with our 'godcousin' of sorts named Teddy." Fred said.

"What about Uncle Charlie and Uncle Fred? They didn't marry and have children?" I asked.

"Nope. Uncle Charlie is too into his dragons in Romania to get married. Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts eighteen years ago. Uncle Fred and Dad are twins. I am named after him, I guess to keep his memory alive or something. That's what Mum says anyway."

"Are any of them in our year?"

"James is, along with Louis and Lucy. Victoire is going to be a sixth year, Dom a fourth year, Molly is a third year. Rose and Al are ten and Hugo and Lily are eight. Teddy just graduated from Hogwarts this year. Roxy is seven, so we won't be seeing her at Hogwarts for a while." Fred explained. I'm still in shock about all of this. I literally have a dozen cousins! It's going to be hard to remember them all, for sure, but hopefully when I meet them I will be able to remember them.

Fred also explained some of the Wizarding World to me. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry were famous for being called the Golden Trio for saving the world from a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. I seriously feel like I am in a history lesson right now. Everything was interesting that he was saying, and I was shocked that he knew that much information for only being ten years old! I guess that happens when your uncle was the Boy-Who-Lived and killed You-Know-Who.

"Almost ready to go, kids? Your Grandmum and Grandpa will be waiting for us soon. First though, I want to stop home and put your things in the room that you will be sharing with Roxanne for the time being." Dad said, "Where is your stuff anyway?"

"I put it in the Leaky Cauldron, just in case you didn't want me to stay with you." I said.

"Well, I suppose we have to be getting your things then." Dad said, starting to close up the shop. It was about 6, and since Dad ran the shop on his own, he could close and open whenever he wanted. We walked back out to Diagon Alley, where it was still as crowded as ever.

We walked to the Leaky Cauldron and Dad asked Mrs. Longbottom for my things. While we waited, we heard a loud family entering the pub.

"Mum! Izzie is hitting me!" A girl with dark hair said, pointing to another girl with blonde hair.

"Izzie, Iris, stop it. We are in a public place!" The woman said.

"Yeah, Iris! Stop blaming me for things I didn't do!" The blonde, or Izzie, said, laughing.

"Mum, I'm going to go to Gringotts to get some money." A tall girl, who looked about sixteen, said.

The mother nodded, "Okay, Beth. Take Gary or one of the twins with you. That will stop the three of them from fighting for a little bit."

"Take Garebear!" Iris and Izzie said in unison.

At that moment, Dad came back after following Hannah to get my two bags. He saw the loud family and smiled. "Bell! Fancy seeing you here!" Dad said, putting my stuff at my feet and going to hug the mother of Izzie, Iris, Gary and Beth.

Bell returned the hug, then said, "Haven't seen you in years, George. Probably around the time that Brooke was born, when I saw you at the Battle reunion, right?"

"Probably. How's Isaac doing? And the kids?"

"Isaac is good. He is just getting out of work at the Ministry and meeting us here for dinner. Beth is going into her seventh year, Brooke her sixth, Izzie and Iris into their first." Bell said.

"Wow, Bellamy. Much has happened since we last saw eachother," Dad said, "And who is this?" Dad bent down to the boy's level, and he smiled.

"I'm Gary!" The boy said.

"He's my youngest. Not ready to go to Hogwarts yet though, since he is only seven," Bellamy said, hugging Gary, "And what about you? You and Angelina finally get together?"

Dad laughed, "Yeah, we have been married for almost twelve years. We have two children together, Fred and Roxanne. Fred will be going to school with your twins actually. I have another daughter that I had with Lavender too, named Ria."

Bellamy stared him down, "Lavender? As in Lavender Brown? A girl in your brother's year? Really? When did this happen?"

"Yeah. Long story, but it was before I married Ang." Dad said, and Bellamy probably thought that it was a safe idea not to ask another question because she just nodded her head. "Well, we should probably be going. Talk to you later Bell!" Dad and Bellamy hugged again, and Dad came back to us.

"Ready to get going? Want to Floo or apparated?" Dad asked.

"Floo." Fred said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We arrived in my new home a few minutes after Fred decided that he wanted us to Floo to the house. The house was really nice. We arrived in the living room, and the size of the living room was pretty good. Gold and red were the theme colors, and there were no Muggle things anywhere. I guess that happens when you are in a family of magical people.

"Fred! Go get our gifts for James and Uncle Harry, please? I'm going to show Ria where she will be staying." Dad said. Fred went into the next room and sounded like he went up some stairs. "Follow me, Ria. I'll show you your room." I followed Dad up the stairs that Fred went up, and into one of the rooms down the hallway. It was white, and had some pink in it. Of course it looked like a little girl's room, since Dad said I would be sharing with my sister.

"Sorry we don't have a spare room. We are working on one downstairs for me and Ang to move into, and after that you can have our room. I'll get a bed in here tonight, probably can borrow one from Grandmum or transfigure something into one." Dad said.

"Where's Roxanne and Angelina?" I asked.

"They are probably already at the Burrow. We are celebrating your uncle Harry and James' birthdays today. Get your things settled and then we will go, okay?" Dad left me in the room as I opened up my bags and decided to change my clothes. I put on my jean shorts and put on a pink tank top with lace on the bottom. Presentable to a new family? I hope so.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

We arrived at the Burrow about fifteen minutes later, and a little girl, who looked a lot like Fred, ran out toward us.

"Daddy! I missed you all day!" She said, hugging Dad. She must be Roxanne.

"Fred, did you bring a friend with you?" A dark skinned lady said, as she was coming outside. She had black hair that was tied up half way.

"Ang, we need to talk. You, me , my parents, and the other parents. Fred, Roxy, Ria, go find your cousins. We need to meet inside the house, so get your cousins to go outside." Dad said.

Uh, oh. This can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I'm not hannahnoel, but this is her next chapter. She is veryy busy being a senior, and I her lowly sophmore friend was given this chapter to update. So I'm the whole reason you get this chapt****er now instead of in a few more weeks:) Sorry about the double notification if its there, i screwed up updating the first time. Happy Reading!**

**Kjc13**

**Disclaimer: Neither hannahnoel nor I own any fraction of the amazing brain that produced the wonderpuffical Harry Potter series that is now being wonderfully fanfictionized.**

George followed his family into the kitchen. When all of the Weasleys sat down, he began to speak.

"All of you are probably wondering who the girl I brought with Fred and me is. Remember the time when Ang and I were not dating?" George asked his family.

"Which one?" Ron said. Harry and Ginny laughed along with Ron.

"The last one before we were engaged." Everyone nodded, and he continued, "Well, it was the anniversary of the Battle and I was at the Leaky Cauldron, with so many others, and had a little too much Firewhiskey. I met up with Lavender Brown, who was also drunk…"

"And?" Ginny said.

"I think you can figure out what happened next, Gin." Percy said to his sister.

"Yeah… we kind of… did it…" Everyone just stared at him, and Angelina a looked like she was going to blow up in her husband's face. "Now this is awkward…"

George knew what to say next, but he didn't know whether to say it or just let his family guess the truth. He went with his first instinct.

"I figured out today about Ria. She came into the shop with a letter addressed to me. I read it and learned that she was my daughter, born in December."

"That's only seven months, George. She would have been born pretty early if it was only seven months in between." Said his mother, Molly. Molly knew well enough how long a pregnancy was since she went through six of them. She was a few weeks early when she had Ginny, but that was not unexpected since it was her seventh child. She was a month early for Fred and George, but most twins came early.

Then it clicked. Molly knew why her newest granddaughter was so early.

"George… is there something else you're not telling us?" molly asked.

George looked like he was thinking whether to tell his family about his other discovery of the day.

Oh, what the hey, they would find out soon enough. He decided to tell them.

"Lavender told me that she had twins. Two girls, born on the seventeenth and eighteenth days of December. Ria is the eldest being born on the seventeenth. Maria Elizabeth Bentley is her full name by the way." George explained.

"So Lavender didn't keep the twins?" Hermione asked.

"No. After the battle, she had some symptoms of Lycanthropy like Bill has, and she thought she would hurt them. That's what it said in the letter at least." George answered, "I've been thinking of adopting Ria back though."

"What about her adopted family, George? They have legal rights to her as parents." Bill said.

"Her adoptive mother died recently and her adoptive father hasn't' been seen in years."

"George, you can't be serious about this, can you? You haven't seen or heard from Lavender in over twelve years and you just believe that this girl who says she is your daughter is?" Angelina said. She still couldn't believe the situation she was in. her husband just figured out he had two more children, and she already did not like Ria and his other daughter. She felt band for her own children, Fred and Roxanna, for being put in the situation of their father having other children without their mother.

"Yes Angelina. I am sure she is my daughter, I don't know why, I just know. I have also decided that she will be living in our house until term begins and after she gets back." George said.

"George, you never said who Ria's twin is. What is her name?" Arthur asked his son.

George looked at the letter that was in his pocket to confirm the name, then said, "Her name is Katarina Elizabeth Lewis."

**AN: Please, for hannahnoel, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Muggle Pureblood, Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hey fanfictioneers, Kjc13 here again! I am here bringing you yet another chapter from the pen of the wonderful hannahnoelle****. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think high schoolers own something as amazing and huge as the Harry Potter universe? This is just Hannah having some fun with a story she loves, and me being a typist. WE OWN NOTHING!**

"Mum! Is it time for dinner yet?" A girl asked her mother from a bedroom upstairs. She had long, brown, wavy hair and was pretty tall for her age. She had just finished watching her favorite movie, _Alice in Wonderland_, and was starting to get hungry—it was almost six o'clock.

"Kat! Dinner's almost done, do you want to help Caroline set the table?" Her mother asked up the stairs. Miranda Lewis had two daughters, Katarina and Caroline. Katarina was eleven and Caroline was seven. Miranda was very happy being normal, as was her husband, Michael. They had two perfect daughters, a perfect house, and most of all, no magic.

Miranda's brother and sister, Christopher and Alexandra, were "different," as she called it. Christopher was eight years younger than she was and Alexandra was ten. They were the only ones in the family who had magical powers, and her parents were proud of Chris and Alex. Miranda on the other hand, not so much.

Kat came downstairs to assist her sister as an owl sat near the kitchen window. She looked at the owl, very confused as to why it was there. This was London, not an owlery!

"Mum, why is there an owl near the kitchen window?" Kat asked her mother who was in the living room watching the news.

"An owl?" Caroline asked Kat. "Ooh, Mummy, can we keep it?" Miranda stepped into the kitchen with an astounded and angry look on her face.

"Michael, come quickly!" Miranda called to her husband. She thought she put an end to this when her and her husband adopted their eldest daughter and raised her as a Muggle; though Miranda recognized she was probably a witch. Miranda knew well enough that Katarina's biological parents were magical, and though she was who she was, she had hoped her daughter was not magical.

The owl outside with a letter in its beak ruined her hopes and dreams, however. That letter would change Kat's life forever. Was she going to let her daughter go to Hogwarts? She didn't want to, but really, it was Kat's choice.

"What, Miranda? I was on the telephone with a client in California." Michael said, looking unhappy. Michael was the work—oriented man of the Lewis family. He worked for a local company who communicated with many companies around the world. His whole family didn't know what company he works for, they just knew he makes a good amount of money.

Miranda pointed at the window and Michael's eyes went wide. "Caroline, follow me. Your mother and Katarina have some things to discuss." Michael said, leading his younger daughter out of the room.

"Mum? Is everything okay?" Kat asked her mother. Miranda had known for a while that this day was probably going to come, but she didn't want it to. It meant that her daughter was one of "them" and was "different." She knew her husband would probably kick her out of the house, but for Kat, that maybe a good thing. She could meet her biological mum, Lavender, and possibly meet her father.

"Katarina Elizabeth Lewis, I know it is not your fault, but that owl outside in the window shows that you are different. It means that you are like Uncle Chris and Aunt Alex." Miranda started.

"But you hate Uncle Chris and Aunt Alex." Kat said, frowning.

"Yes, that is true. Go get the letter from the owl and you will see how you are alike. I will be right back." Miranda stepped out of the kitchen and walked up to the master bedroom. She went to her nightstand and opened it. Inside it was an envelope with _Katarina_ written on it in flowing ink. Miranda knew she had to give this to Kat. It was what she had to do as a good mother to her daughter.

Katarina retrieved the letter from the owl's beak and read the front of the envelope. It had said her name along with her address. She read it, and her eyes went wide. "Mum! Can I go? Please?" She begged.

"We will have to talk to your father before I can say for sure, but we'll see." Miranda said. She knew if Katarina went, it would change her life, forever.

**Please Review! It makes Hannah hhaappppyyyyy:D**


End file.
